Computers have become ubiquitous in our society, and are used in very facet of daily life. While modern computers can provide information to a user audibly, the primary mode of conveying information for most computers is visual. That is, most computers will display information to a user visually on a monitor, such as a cathode ray tube monitor, a liquid crystal display monitor, or a plasma monitor. Accordingly, while the processing and memory components of a computer can be made very small, further reduction in the size of conventional computers is practically limited by the need to have a visible display monitor. Accordingly, there is a need for a small display monitor that can comfortably display information provided by a computer, but which does not occupy a large fixed area.